Heartbeats
by MGS1275
Summary: "You're the only one who makes my heart beat faster, and slower at the same time." The war was over, although Voldemort was defeated, Hermione lost more than she had thought she ever would.D/H Updates every FRIDAY. Horsey too!
1. You'll be my Romeo, I'll be your Juliet

Heartbeats

Chapter One

**AN- This is a Draco/Hermione fic. This chapter pretty much sets up the current situation. :)**

* * *

><p>January 15th 1996<p>

Hermione gingerly shut the door behind her and quickly made her way across the desolate yard to the frozen pond. Chucking her house slippers off to the side, she hurriedly pulled on her ice-skates. She cautiously put one foot in front of the other onto the frozen water. Once she was sure it would hold Hermione let herself go wild. Hermione needed this. Needed to feel free again, but, most importantly, she needed to be done before Ron woke up and noticed she was gone.

Viciously she moved ever so elegantly. Pirouettes and jumps, twists, and turns. She was so concentrated on the way her body was so in sync with the frozen wonderland that she didn't even notice the tall, muscled red-head watching her from the bench. Making another speeding lap around the ice, Hermione's skate tip caught deeply in a rut in the ice, sending her skidding headfirst into a deep snow bank on the far side of the pond.

Fred laughed lightheartedly. Hermione's shoulders were shaking fiercely. Thinking she was laughing, Fred jogged over to her to join in on the fun. As he got closer, he heard light sobs coming from Hermione's half covered form.

"Awe come on Hermione, you didn't get that much snow up your knickers did ya?" Fred said, trying to lighten the mood. No response... Louder sobs emitted from the crumpled heap. Humor wasn't going to work for this situation. Fred sighed, he hated crying girls. He knelt down slowly and gently put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

Mot realizing or even hearing someone come up because of the snow in her ears, when Hermione felt two large hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up out of the snow, she yelped and instinctively pulled back, not noticing the blue-gray eyes looking at her worriedly.

"It's okay Hermione. It's just me." Fred firmly, but calmly said. Once Hermione realized who was holding onto her she collapsed into his large frame, not worried is anyone heard her any longer.

Fred just kept holding her, rocking her slowly while rubbing her back gently. After a while the sobs slowly transitioned into small hiccups which died off eventually into slow, even breathing. When Fred was sure Hermione was sleeping, he conjured up a thick wool blanket and wrapped the both of them with it.

The morning rays from the rising sun over the frosty horizon were just reaching the very tops of the glistening trees as Hermione shifted and opened her eyes. She gasped when she realized where she was and who she was curled up in a blanket with. She tore away from Fred's sleeping form. She was halfway across the yard before Fred even realized what in Merlin's name was happening.

Hermione crept slowly up the creaky Burrow stairs. She slowly walked up to Ron and Harry's bedroom door and peeked inside. Ruffled sheets, but no Ron or Harry. Where were they? Then she heard the toilet flush from down the hall. Whether it was Ron or Harry, she didn't want to chance either of them finding her out this late, er, early?

Hermione quickly turned around to scamper down the hall to return to her and Ginny's shared room. She ran smack dab into a smooth, muscular chest. She looked up with tears threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Harry asked groggily coming from the bathroom in his boxers.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He said after seeing her teary eyes.

"Nothing," Ron said, "just had a nightmare is all." Ron fluidly pulled Hermione's small frame into his body and let her tears flow over him. Harry shrugged and grumbled something unintelligible, heading back into the bedroom. Ron roughly grabbed Hermione and pushed her into the wall hard.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Ron asked angrily.

"I was downstairs... I, I was going to make you some breakfast... I thought that you'd like it..." she trailed off.

"Liar."

SMACK. Hermione's head flew back into the wall and she slid down, defeated. Her lip bleeding slightly. Ready for what was surely next to come, she kept her eyes closed... Nothing... She opened her eyes slowly one at a time. Ron was walking away. Back to his bedroom, as if nothing had even happened. She cried, pulling her knees up to her chin.

She felt him pick her up bridal style gently. Felt the unfamiliar tug that could only be disapparation. Heard the all too familiar "pop". Felt the warm, comfortable bed; warm, strong, kind arms wrap themselves protectively. She felt safe.

* * *

><p>July 4th 1997<p>

"BOOM" the loud, bright firework lit up the orchard, momentarily highlighting two figures, hands interlaced, running through the trees. Fred stopped suddenly, turning around to catch Hermione's still running form in mid-stride and slamming his lips into her laughing ones.

"BOOM"

The two breathlessly pulled away from each other. Smiles adorning both of their sun-tanned faces.

"I've missed you, you know." Fred said, still slightly out of breath from running and their kiss.

"I've been here all summer, silly!" Replied Hermione. She smiled wider and kissed him this time.

"You know what I mean. I missed being able to do this," he kissed her again. "I miss being able to be with you, just us, alone, away from prying eyes," he kissed her on her neck and she giggled lightly.

"I know, love." Hermione replied still laughing. It felt so good to finally be able to stop pretending to just be his friend. It killed her whenever his family was around.

"I know you know," Fred said jokingly. "Speaking of, where is ickle Ronnikins? And how has he been treating you?" Fred's sharp eyes locked on Hermione's as another loud BOOM filled the air and sent sparks showering all around them.

"He's been suspicious of how happy I've been lately, but he got better after I told him no one would ask any questions if I'm happy. He was satisfied." Hermione went in for a kiss but Fred pulled back. Fred hated not being able to pummel his little brother into smithereens, and he would too, every time he heard that he even touched her, if damn Hermione didn't have him wrapped around her pretty little finger. He knew she could handle herself most of the times. But Fred knew sometimes Ron caught everyone off guard.

"Hermione, love, you evade my other question."

"He's inside the house setting the tables with your sister per your mother's wand." She answered satisfactory.

"Hermione Jean..."She sighed heavily and pulled her tank top up to just under her bra-line. A yellow and green hand-sized bruise was right under her rib cage standing out like a Weasley in Japan. Fred's blood boiled this was the last straw. He loved his brother dearly but he just couldn't let him do this anymore! Not to his Hermione. She didn't deserve it!

"Hermione... That's it I'm not taking this anymore. I love you, but I'm not watching Ron still hurt you when I'm supposed to be protecting you!" Fred put Hermione down and turned back towards the Burrow. Hermione grabbed his arm as hard as she could and yanked him back to her. He turned around sharply.

"What?" He yelled, as soon as he said it he regretted yelling towards her, this wasn't her fault. But Fred did not change his mind, he was angry, and he was going to solve this problem.

"What did you say?" She asked quietly, her big brown eyes brimming with tears looked up hopefully at him. Realizing what she was talking about Fred's cheeks got as red as his hair.

"N-nothing. I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about about Hermione, now if you'll excuse me..." Hermione caught Fred and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, reached up on her tip-toes and whispered softly into his ear,

"I love you too, Fred Weasley." She smiled and kissed him. All thoughts other than the two lovers in the orchard were forgotten. Fireworks raining down all around them.

* * *

><p>May 2nd 1998<p>

Hermione searched frantically for the red-head. Chaos everywhere. Two hands seized her roughly from behind and pulled her into an empty classroom. Hermione, alarmed, turned around with her wand being yanked out pf her pocket only to be caught in a soft, yet one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever had.

"Fred!" Hermione cried and wrapped herself around him tightly.

"I was so scared I thought I'd never find you!" Fred kissed her again, harder, needier this time. He backed away suddenly.

"Hermione, I love you."

"Fred, love, I know. I love you too! But now we know each other is safe, we must get back to the battle, I have to meet Ron by the third floor bathrooms."

"Hermione, just listen, please," Fred continued, "You are the last person I would have ever guessed that I would fall in love with. You're smart, beautiful, and funny. You are everything I've ever wanted and more. You're the only person that makes my heart beat faster, and slower at the same time." Hermione let her tears come in loud, happy sobs as Fred got down on one knee in front of her and reached into his rumpled pocket. He took out a deep blue, tiny velvet box and opened it.

"Hermione Je-"

"Yes!" She yelled. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Fred let his own joyful tears come to his eyes as he stood and hugged Hermione as tightly as he could.

"You didn't even let me finish goof-ball." He laughed and cried. He'd never been this happy in his entire life. Hermione let Fred put the small princess cut Ruby set in a silver band, very simple, but very Hermione, on her small ring finger. He kissed her. So much love, passion, every emotion under the sun was put into that one kiss.

"Fred, I've got to go. I love you!" Hermione pulled away reluctantly and headed towards the closed door, towards the screaming, banging, and smoke. Fred grabbed her one last time, pulled her in close and whisper in her ear,

"June, I've always wanted a wedding in June. I love you Hermione, always." And he was gone. Around the corner and into the smoke and rubble. Off to fight for his home, family, friends, and her.

* * *

><p><strong>I love hearing reviews and the such. not my first story, but my first DH story. I've always had a soft spot for the twins, so yeah. LOL I'll be updating every week at the latest, I've got the second chapter close to done maybe... the chaptters seemed soo much longer in my notebook than they turn out on here haha**

**anyway, comment/fav/alert whatevs :)**

**thankyou!**


	2. Memories and Stubborn Colts

**Heartbeats**

**Chapter Two**

**Dublin, 10 years after Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p>April 24th 2008<p>

"Hermione, dear, you know I appreciate all you do for your grandfather and I... But I think Thor is a bit much for you. We've had him for 3 months already and he's still crazy darling."

Elise Parker sat back on the fence post and shook her gray head lovingly as she watched Hermione drop her body to the ground and turn away from the big red stallion. The 3 year old, 17 hand stud walked cautiously up to Hermione. After a few seconds he started nibbling her curly hair. The closest he had ever been willingly towards a human being.

"See Nana, I _told_ you there's something special about him!" Hermione laughed lovingly as Thor kept nibbling on her ponytail.

She slowly stood and waited for the stallion to bolt to the other side of the pen. He gave her a quizzical look that said "What have you been waiting for?" Hermione smiled.

"Very good Ms. Parker. We thought we were going to have to put this beast down." Hermione fell backward as the stallion knocked her down and bolted away from the deep voice towards the opposite side of the round pen.

"Lord Bennington let me make this as clear as I possibly can for you. There is nothing wrong with this horse, he just needs a leader." Hermione sighed and turned away from the stallion. She wasn't going to push him any further today. This horse wasn't going anywhere with this pompous prick around.

"Lord Bennington, I assure you my Hermione can work with any problem horse, but you cannot push her." Elise saw Hermione's 'thank you' glance at these words as she led the tall, gray-haired man away from the round pen. Hermione sighed. She looked at the red horse, all power, grace, and crazy. Kind eyes stared back at her intently; wanting, waiting, for someone to love him, not just use him...

He reminded her of Fred... She sighed again.

* * *

><p><em>After Fred proposed to her and ran off, Hermione went and killed the Basilisk with Ronald, who took her 'Oh-my-gosh-we-made-it-out-alive' hug as an 'I-love-you' hug. After a few smacks from Ron, they headed back up to the battle. During the heat of the battle, Hermione had such a deep foreboding feeling that kept growing in the pit of her stomach. When Voldemort and his followers came out of the woods with a lifeless Harry, Hermione had guessed that's what her feeling was about.<em>

_Even after Voldemort was dead though, she still had a horrible gut-wrenching feeling inside of her that she could not shake. On their way back to the castle Hermione's stomach was in knots as people, friends, teachers, even people she'd never met before were patting her on the back and hugging her tightly, Congradulating her._

_Fred. She hadn't seen him since they left the classroom. During the battle she figured he was fighting... now the battle was over and all the happy family was gathering and huggin and kissing eachother. The group moved into the Great Hall. She nearly fainted._

_In the back, right-hand corner of the Great Hall lay a motionless red-head lying peacefully on his back with his arm draped over his bloody chest, as if asleep... just waiting for Hermione's sweet cherry-blossom lips to kiss him awake like they had so many times in that bittersweet orchard._

_Hermione ran towards Fred and collapsed on top of him, sobbing like she never thought she could. No one knew why Hermione of all the Weasley family was taking this the hardest. It was only after Ron and Harry dragged her off of him to comfort her that Ron noticed the Ruby ring on her finger, glinting blood red against her pale skin. All went silent._

_"You filthy Mud-Blood. How could you!" yelled Ron as he tackled Hermione to the ground. At the sound of hearing that, Harry immediatly tackled Ron off of Hermione and punched him squarly in the nose. Hermione's head spun, her eyesight getting blurry as tears clouded her vision of Fred._

* * *

><p>Hermione dissapeared from the Wizarding world all together after that. She up and moved to Dublin, where her grandparents own a horse farm. She reverted back to her mother's maiden name, Parker, and put her wand away for good. Over the past ten years, she still gets letters fom Harry weekly, which she politely takes them, gives his owl a treat, and stocks them away in a shoe box under her bed without even breaking the seal.<p>

She didn't know what she would do or how she would react if she would ever look upon the familiar, chicken scrawl that was Harry's handwriting. He was the only one smart enough to know she'd go back to using her only living family's last name.

She didn't want to hear anymore of his apologies for not being there when Ron was abusing her. She didn't want to hear any of the Weasley's sorrows about being so. god. damn. sorry. She didn't want to keep declining Mrs. Weasley's relentless invites for the Weasley family suppers. Didn't want to see Teddy or Victorie grow up. She didn't need it. She didn't want it.

The only thing that she has ever wanted since the second she saw Fred's lifeless body was to see his smiling face again. Hear his voice telling her to "Lighten up, love." See him ll dolled up in his blood redd and gold trim tux in the warm, breezy June sunset as she leaned in to kiss him. He had always made her feel so free, like she could do anything she wanted to and not worry about being hurt because Fred would be there for her always. Not having to worry about falling because she knew Fred would catch her. . . for the rest of her life. She loved him and wanted him so much it made her sick...

* * *

><p>Now 27, Hermione, much to her chagrin, still catches herself thinking about him. Like now. With this big, red, handsome colt. She sat down against the fence and closed her eyes, thinking of Fred...<p>

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 1997<em>

_Hermione quietly sneaked downstairs and into the living room that was already cramped with all of the Weasley's Christmas presents. She smiled as she saw Fred sitting there with a floppy Santa hat on his head. She loved him so much. Fred smiled when he noticed her enter the fire-lit room._

_"Hello, Love." Fred said softly. He pulled Hermione next to him on the lumpy couch and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss. Hermione giggled into him and ducked her head into his warm chest. After a while he pulled her out of his chest and pulled out a long, velvet box from behind his back. She gasped. He handed it to her and she took it cautiously, as if there were a glass man in there, with bones as fragile as a bubble._

_"Go on, silly, open it." Fred urged her to open the deep blue box, and smiled from ear to ear when he saw her reaction to his present. Hermione let hot tears roll down her rosy cheeks and hugged Fred tightly. His chest rumbled with a low chuckle._

_"I knew you'd love it."_

_"Oh, Fred. No one has ever..." She didn't know what to say, no one had ever been so... thoughtful... Maybe because no one knew her as completely as Fred does. _

_In the small blue box laying on a silver clothe was a small bookmark which bore a Wizard Photo of her and Fred running through the Orchard, with fireworks sparking all around them. That was the night that Fred told her he loved her... The night they had shown how much they really did love eachother... The night Hermione gave Fred everything she had to give and more. She loved it. Before she could voice her question that Fred knew was floating in the back of her mind somewhere, he answered it for her._

_"It's a new invention for the Shop. I wanted to make sure it worked before we sent it out on shelves, you know..." He chuckled as she punched him lightly, "I took my memory from a pensieve and created a little incantation and viola! We'll be able to put it on shirts, ink wells, pillow cases, sheets, curtains, hats, basically anything the buyer wants."_

_"You forgot bookmarks."_

_"No I didn't. This one is special for you, and you only. So keep it safe, Love."_

_"I will. Forever. No Matter What."_

_"No matter what."_

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know how late it was when she became aware of the present. She didn't move though, she could feel Thor next to her, standing protectively over her as a herd member would. After a few moments, she heard someone approaching. The colt's warning snort gave confirmation to her suspisions and she slowly opened her eyes and stood up, meeting Jonathan, one of the stable hands, eye to eye.<p>

"Ms. Parker, you have a phone call. He won't tell me his name... He won't take a message." Jonathan continued after looking at Hermione's face. He knew not to test her... He handed her the phone apologetically and she glanced at her watch. 10:32 p.m.

"Who has the _balls_ to call at 10:30 at night on a _Sunday_?" She ranted quietly to herself. Jonathan shrugged solemnly and turned around, back towards the barn.

"This is Ms. Parker. May I ask who's calling?" She said in the most polite phone voice she could muster.

"Yes Ms. Parker, this is Ryder Hitchcock. My daughter, Amelia, has taken a liking to the, Equine world, and after many hours researching, my pe- erm, I have concluded that you are the best candidate to take her under you wing. I will be paying you 3 thousand pounds a week and will drop her off every morning at 8 a.m. sharp and pick her up at 8 p.m. sharp every day of the week. Thank you." The line went dead.

Her jaw dropped. What a snobby, arrogant, ferrety Prick! Hermione thought. How _dare_ he just demand her around like he owned everything. She sighed. Although she could personally use the money, she just didn't have the time for a child, er, teenager? Bloody hell he hadn't even told her how old this "Amelia" was!

Again, Hermione found herself sighing. Thor matched her, exhaling a giant sigh. She smiled.

"Thinkin' hard about something boy?" He nickered softly. She smiled lovingly, she_ had_ always wanted a daughter of her own... but she also didn't have the time to have a young girl parading around after her asking all sorts of questions about _every. little. thing_. She knew. She had done the same exact thing to her own grandmother whenever she would be graced to spending the summer with them. Her grandmother still tells her today, as if to remind her that she hasn't always been a know-it-all horsewoman she is today.

That's that, then. Tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. sharp, Hermione was going to tell _Mr. Hitchcock_ no _way_ she was going to allow his rich, snobby, stuck-up daughter to come round _her horses_ and bother her. Nope. Not gonna happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp! If I put any more into this chapter, I won't have the start of chapter 3 lol<strong>

**I hope you all liked it. I will try to update every friday which so far ive keep my promise on! YAY**

**let me know what you all think please!**


End file.
